


Blow your mind

by artificialmelody



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I'm bad with titles I'm so sorry, Lesbian AU, Pining, Swearing, ballerina au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: Aquaria is on the highlight of her life: she's the best ballerina of the studio she goes to, everybody loves her, and she has the perfect life. Nothing could be better for Aquaria Needles, dance is her passion, and she feels like a superstar; she has the spotlight, and all the lights are on her.But then, Brianna Cracker arrives in the studio, a tiny cute blonde who's really talented. And, suddenly, everybody start to pay attention to her talent, and make Aquaria be left behind. Brianna is pretty, kind, funny, and talented, then Aquaria can't stop paying attention on her too.And Bri stole more than Aquaria's spotlight: she stole her heart.





	1. If you don’t like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I wrote this a while ago, and I decided to make it a four part fic, it will be really small but I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> My writing sucks, so if I burned your eyes, I'm really sorry! Please don't sue me hdgshghgfhdgfhfd. I just love to write messy gay Aquaria (such a mood), and this is my fail atempt of a enemies to lovers thing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm a dumb bitch and english isn't my native language! 
> 
> I don't know anything about ballet, so I'm sorry if you found a mistake, and I wanna give special thanks to @ phantasticallliris (on tumblr), because of all the help with the ballet stuff (because I know 0% about ballet, I'm dumb), and also for dealing with me yelling random stuff all the time, thx <3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna crashes on Aquaria's life

Arriving on the dance studio all excited, Aquaria couldn’t deny happiness ran in her veins, her bright and perfect smile couldn’t leave her face; but when you’re considered the best ballerina of the studio, you literally had a reason to smile.  
  
Aquaria was the queen bee of Beyond Belief, people were afraid of her and she dominated everything, even if this ‘’queen bee’’ thing was high school bullshit and she was a grown adult. She felt like a queen bee, and of course, other people felt that too.  
  
Basically, she was the best ballerina there, her moves were impressing: the delicacy on them was ethereal, almost poetic, she knew how to do all of them very well - and she knew a lot of moves, complex moves. She was charismatic, nobody would smile and captivate the public like her. She was unique because her dance was original, young, fresh, and new.

And yes, she got the nerve, because she danced since she was fourteen, and never gave up to follow her dream, she always gave one hundred percent, giving her body and soul to dance. And talent? _Pfffft_ , Aquaria has too many talents that she could overflow.

Her walk was fierce, while she opened the doors of the studio and arrived at the lobby everybody used to wait while the class doesn’t start, she lavished confidence. All the looks, of course, were at her, as usual. The blonde tried to not bother the other people talking in the lobby and ran to the dressing room, all excited because she personally felt very attractive on tights and leotards.

As almost everybody had arrived to wait for the class starts, the dressing room was really empty, except for a short blonde, changing to the leotard. Aquaria’s eyes couldn’t have control, she was looking at the mysterious blonde’s body, dammit, she looked hot. But who was that new girl? Aqua literally had never seen her on the studio so she could assume she was new here.

Fighting with herself on her mind to decide if she would introduce herself to the hot blonde, she realized her time was over when she literally doesn’t give a fuck, put a pink hoodie over the leotard and got out the dressing room: leaving Aquaria here, alone, gay, and feeling pathetic. She was wondering who was that stupid newbie who left Aquaria speechless? Who was her to leave Aquaria motherfucking Needles speechless?

Well, that was what she got to find out, because Aquaria wasn’t a girl who liked to give up, she rarely gave up on her life; and that wasn’t the time, and it doesn’t matter the mysterious girl was just a random girl she found on a dressing room - Aquaria always liked dares.

Aquaria left the dressing room with quick steps after changing to her costume, sitting on one of the comfy couches of the lobby, and obviously has all the looks and whispers about her, she was used to it: the spotlight, where she belonged to.

Then, she saw her: the dressing room blonde. She was all bubbly talking with a group of girls Aquaria barely knew, looking really excited, and her laugh? Aquaria could spend a day just listening to that, her laugh was like music for her ears, a really sweet and pleasing one.

She started to think if she should to risk a ‘’hey’’, but that must sound dumb since the girl ignored her on the dressing room, maybe talk with one of her friends and blink at her, but that would be so stupid… Aquaria was lost.

But why she was feeling like this? She should not even care about newbies, especially that random one.

Fortunately, Alyssa arrived, and as the teacher had arrived, the practice had started, and Aquaria could finally distract her mind.

After the stretch, the first hour of practice was just facing the wall and the mirrors in the barre warm-up, Aquaria risked a look at the dressing room girl, and shit, her butt looked amazing since she took off her hoodie. Aquaria felt completely off her senses but remembered if Alyssa catches her doing anything but the barres, she would be in real trouble.

A really important show was coming, so they had to practice the choreography, Aquaria doesn’t felt nervous: that was easy for her, she just had to keep on mind she needed to focus on the teacher, not in the tired blonde with the sweaty amazing body.

Then, while Aquaria’s felts slid on the ground as light as a feather on her feet, her arms floated on the air graciously and her body moved softly, while the song played. She felt eyes on her - and now the usual intimidated or admired gazes she always got. But she just ignored, she needed to focus.

But all her focus has gone when she saw Alyssa’s attention turned to that dressing room blonde, as all the other dancer’s eyes. Aqua couldn’t leave admitting she was good, she moved like an ethereal angel, her moves were impressing, she was killing it.

And with that blonde locks tied on a bun, long eyelashes, perfect smile, and the tight leotard valuing all the areas of her curvy body, for a minute Aqua could admit she deserved to have that attention; but she was too cocky to spend more than a minute admitting that.

She stopped to dance and lanced a sassy look to Aquaria catching up she looking at her body, and damn she was red like a tomato, that damn girl almost made Aquaria Needles fall: how dared she?

They made eye contact for one minute, with a really confused Aquaria trying to understand the expression on her face, and a really funny blond girl, taken advantage from her doubt and teasing her even more.

‘’Aqua, darling’’ Alyssa came to her, and she literally gasped, Jesus, in that one minute her head were really on the clouds.

‘’Yes Miss?’’ Questioned with fear of being scolded, leaning her arms on the barre. After all, she spent one minute stood, and that could be bad for her.

‘’As you might know, we have new faces here!’’ exclaimed.

 _‘’Oh, so that is about blonde girl, great!’’_ thought angrily, and nodded to Alyssa, lost in her thoughts.

But she was relieved about not being scolded by Alyssa fucking Edwards.

‘’Well, Bri, sweetie, come here!’’ called, and she came running, with all her glory.

Aquaria gulped.

‘’So, Brianna, this is Aquaria. Aquaria, this is Brianna!’’ she introduced them ‘’Aquaria, Bri is a prestigious dancer, just like you, but she finally joined our team, so I think you will have to share the spotlight!’’ Alyssa joked.

She knew that was a joke, but Aquaria’s body felt tense, she never thought on share the spotlight with anyone, and the feeling of that made her blood boil.

‘’Nice to meet you’’ Said Brianna, risking an ironic wink to Aquaria, that girl was going to make her insane ‘’Aquafina, right?’’

Aquaria felt like she was going to punch Brianna, how dared she to mock her that way? And Alyssa wasn’t doing nothing? What the fuck!

 _‘’Be professional, Aqua, you can do it, you’re not on high school, you’re a grown ass adult!’’_ thought and sighed heavily, looking Brianna’s embarrassed face: ‘’nice to meet you too!’’

‘’Okay…’’ Alyssa said trying to read any signs of anger on Aquaria’s face, but she couldn’t ‘’I feel like my best girls have something to learn with each other, so I just wanted to introduce you. Anyways, I need to go’’ said hurried to teach a beginner that was looking lost on the bars next to Aquaria’s.

For her surprise, Brianna didn’t move back to her barres, she kept here, on Aquaria’s side, and put one leg on the barres to exercise, stopping completely her choreography, but with a provocative gaze, looking at Aquaria’s blue eyes with her bright brown eyes.

Dammit, she looked so hot, Aquaria could feel her mouth dry.

She couldn’t leave herself to get distracted by it, that would make that girl that wasn’t even important on Aquaria’s life and career win, and nobody ever would be better than her, never.

And, Aquaria Needles wouldn’t leave a kind of girl who was named Brianna take her place, or her heart, because, on the rest of the day, she tried to ignore how hot Brianna looked all the time and how her smile was pretty.

People were paying attention to Brianna, the attention they used to pay for Aquaria, and it left her mad because she wanted to be the only star there. Her blood was boiling so hard that Aquaria could easily break something.

Brianna also doesn’t help Aquaria to keep cool, always with that provocative gaze and little laughs, driving Aquaria mad. Who was she to think she would beat her, and play with her mind like this? Nobody would beat Aquaria Needles, not even the cute mysterious tiny blonde who crashed on Aquaria’s life so fast. At least, that was what she thought for calming her mind down. 


	2. If you don’t like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria's mind is a mess since Brianna crashed on her life, and she's dealing with it, or at least trying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here I am with one more chapter of this bs!!!!!! I kinda like this chapter because I rlly enjoyed writing it, and it's way too better than the first one, anyways, hope u like it!!! Xoxo uranus  
> If u wanna give feedback I'll appreciate it a lot, isn't like mandatory but it would be appreciated, constructive critiques are v welcome!

That week was a chaotic storm on Aquaria’s life, a complicated storm Named Brianna Cracker.

Since she arrived at the studio, Aquaria’s life fell, and it had been already just one week.

People loved Brianna, she was talented and floated like a feather, she got everything Aquaria had, and she heard rumors people were saying Brianna was the new Aquaria - which meant Aquaria would be left behind.

Every single think Brianna does were a reason for gasps and claps, even from Alyssa, who only had that kind of reaction with a very restricted group of dancers - the group that Aquaria belonged to.

And Brianna wasn’t an easy person, besides the fact, Aquaria hated her for stealing what was hers, she was provocative: sneaky, sneakily driving Aquaria crazy.

Between winks and little laughs during the practices, between obvious movements she did just for getting Aquaria’s attention to her body - and laugh one second before Alyssa don’t pay attention to what she was doing, biting her lip and doing _that_ look to Aquaria.

The way she looked to Aquaria was something to be analyzed, every practice, her eyes were on Aquaria, no matter what she does: coming to a ballet move who could make Brianna stare at her body, or even when she was drinking water, or just smiling.

Aquaria liked it, the effect she had on people, of course, she felt pretty and confident. But with Brianna it was different, she liked the way she was making she look at her all the time, but hated the way she made Aquaria look at her in the same intensity; she doesn’t want to feel like this, she couldn’t, she had to hate Brianna - she was stealing from her.

No, Aquaria wasn’t feeling anything for Brianna, that was just the heat of the moment. And it wasn’t her fault the fact Brianna had _that_ body or _that_ smile, it wasn’t her fault, it never was. It was Brianna’s fault, her life was significantly good before she arrives, and now, that was chaotic.

Alyssa was really strict on that day, Aquaria’s toes were hurting a lot during the _relevé_ practice - that consisted in going up on your toes, then going back down and pointing your toes in a different direction -, that would be easy peasy for her, but she just wanted to breathe.

She was mentally counting the seconds for the water break when she caught a look on her and a little laugh. Of course, as if it were not enough her toes hurt like they were bleeding, Brianna Cracker started her little show, Aquaria sighed.

‘’Any problems here?’’ Alyssa came as soon as she could, you had to be all serious during the practices.

 _‘’Oh my god, how she just noticed me? How she didn’t notice stupid Brianna laughing and staring at me all the time?’’_ thought ‘’No, Miss, I’m sorry…’’ she bites her lip, and listened to another laugh, damn Brianna.

Fortunately this time Alyssa was fair: ‘’Miss Cracker, what is so funny?’’

Aquaria smiled sadistically watching Alyssa scream at Brianna about how stupid she was, she caught her with the corner of her eye, and Aquaria smiled more, raising one eyebrow, just for mock Brianna while did the _relevé_ perfectly.

Finally, Alyssa left the dancers to go out for the water break. Aquaria felt all her bones dying, and the thing she most needed was water.

The water break was the time the dancers had to have a small talk and drink some water, most of the times complain about the class too, and as Aquaria was finally getting to drink some water on the water fountain, she saw Brianna laughing: not her usual provocative sneaky laugh, she was laughing _with_ somebody.

 _Kameron Michaels_ , she had just one year at the studio, her moves were medium in Aquaria’s personal opinion, but she was amazing doing splits. She felt her blood boil, the way Kameron was making Brianna laugh, her pretty laugh that wasn’t directed to Aquaria.

Obviously, Kameron’s body was inclined to Brianna’s, she was flirting with her, and or Brianna was too innocent to notice - what she had sure she wasn’t -, or she was noticing and torturing Kameron too because she would never just don’t flirt back: why would she?

Totally distracted, Aquaria didn’t realize when the water pulled on her eyes, making all her face wet. She could listen to gasps, but she was too angry for care. She just got out of the line and rested on a wall, losing her shit, she wanted to punch that wall.

She ignored Brianna’s worried look on her, she saw the other blonde bite her lip and look intensely to Aquaria’s blue eyes, trying to read the situation, Aquaria just showed her the middle finger; a risky move, but Brianna gasped and gave her a little laugh, covering her mouth.

Great, now she thought she was an idiot. _‘’But why do I care?’’_ thought Aquaria, completely confused again.

‘’Aqua! You were fantastic today!’’ her friend Blair pulled on her waist smiling as usual ‘’Ugh, she’s so strict with us, my back _huuuuuuuurts_ ’’

Blair was what Aquaria could call a friend on that damn studio, she was the only one who was brave enough for talking to her, and make Aquaria more open about her life.

She always said ‘’I’m not here for making friends’’, but Blair really turned the tables and became a real ally for Aquaria.

‘’With us?’’ Aquaria sighed ‘’Blair, please, you know I have to do that hard choreography since my role on the show is one of the big ones!’’

‘’She said I have Bambi legs’’ complained ‘’what bitted you today? Why are you so angry?’’

‘’Why are you so annoying?’’ Aquaria barked, poor Blair, she had to deal with that, she felt guilty and complemented: ‘’sorry, I’m just overwhelmed…’’

‘’It’s okay’’ Blair smirked and looked around, Seeing Brianna and Kameron: Kameron’s hand on the wall, almost pressing Brianna there made Aquaria’s blood boil again, and Blair felt it ‘’they just couldn’t form a good couple…’’ said, respecting whatever Aquaria was feeling.

‘’Whatever’’ she sighed.

‘’You’re a superstar, and the show is in a few weeks, don’t be angry, be happy!’’

‘’Thanks, Blair…’’ Aquaria smirked while Blair put a hand on her shoulder ‘’sorry for being a bitch with you all the time’’

‘It’s fine, we all know you have a good heart!’’ she comforted and disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

If her heart was good, why that was messing with her whole life?

The class looked to pass slowly, Brianna’s look consuming Aquaria’s soul, she wondered if she at least one time thought Aquaria was _angry_ with her, even if she didn’t know even why.

She wanted to fight Brianna, even if she couldn’t find the reasons. She wanted she stopped to look at her, to smile at her, she wanted Brianna to forget her, but why she couldn’t forget Brianna?

And why, when she could forget her talking with somebody else, Aquaria wanted to punch a wall?

It was ridiculously dumb, they talked like twice or three since Alyssa introduced them, a quick talk just for the convivence, the longest sentence Brianna ever said to her since when they meet was _‘’want a ride back home?_ ’’, at the end of a practice, and Aquaria showed her the middle finger.

They don’t even talk, they hated each other. Or at least was what Aquaria thought.

Aquaria needed to take Brianna off her mind, she needed to focus on the damn practice, and when Alyssa barked to her take off her head of clouds, she had sure she needed to delete everything on her mind.

And she did, finally getting peace of mind and focusing on the dance, ignoring people were paying more attention to Brianna, ignoring the fact she wanted to pay attention to her too.

At end of practice, Aquaria had to take a shower at the dressing room, she practically ran there and left all her thoughts overflow while the cold water fell on her blonde sweaty hair, and then in her shoulders.

Then, there wasn’t no Brianna, no Kameron, no upcoming show, no Alyssa yelling at her, no people forgetting her and not paying attention to her amazing ballet moves, just Aquaria’s deep breath and the shower.

She felt so calm, like the previous weeks never happened, as she was in her perfect life again.

Leaving the shower cabin, she heard a familiar voice singing, and chills ran over her body. She could hear the reason why she was freaking out singing melodiously, and identify which cabin that was coming from.

A perverse thought passed on her mind, and if she… No! Never! Aquaria would never do it, and the thought she wanted to made her mentally fight with herself.

 _‘’Just a little look, c’mon Aqua, you aren’t in high school anymore, nobody will see you, not even her’’_   thought in denial, while her body was talking her unconsciously to Brianna’s shower cabin trying to do the less of noise that was possible.

She felt like a kid, she felt dirty, but her body was moving itself.

 _‘’No, you can’t’’_ tried to get back _‘’fuck it!’’_   thought and sneaked to take a little look through the door opening, getting on her knees, just with that damn towel covering her body.

Obviously, Brianna’s body made Aquaria nuts, she bitted her lip, looking at the water washing all her curvy perfect body: how Aquaria wanted to kiss each centimeter of that, have that body over her every night…

She doesn’t even stop her thoughts, at that point, Aquaria couldn’t care about anything. Aquaria couldn’t feel more turned on.

Aquaria must have done some kind of noise - closer to a moan - because Brianna turned off the shower looking scared, then, her expression softened, and she raised one eyebrow: ‘’You almost killed me, dammit!’’

Aquaria was confused, did she knew that was her, but for somehow she didn’t open the door.

‘’I can see your hair, and I know how you sound!’’ Aquaria blushed hard ‘’Don't worry, let's talk, you’re a little pervert but just wait for me to finish it okay?’’

Suddenly, all Aquaria would think was _‘’run’’_ , she doesn’t even care about what she got to wait for, she was so scared of herself, so scared of Brianna, so scared of everything.

She dressed up fast as a light beam and got out of the studio, she meets Blair sending texts to somebody close to a tree, and ran fast while her redhead friend waved.

Fuck, and if she waited? Could Brianna do something with her? And the fact Aquaria wanted that so much made her mad. Could Brianna fight her? Could she kiss her? Brianna’s words were on her mind, playing like music, she didn’t look mad, why Aquaria acted too stupid?

‘’Are you okay?’’ Blair questioned, looking at her breathless friend with solidarity.

‘’C-can y-you t-take me home?’’ asked, almost falling on the ground, she couldn’t even form a sentence properly.

‘’Of course, lucky you I’m with the car today, I go in a minute, okay?’’

‘’B-Blair’’ her blood freeze ‘’I-I-I need to-’’

‘’What?’’ Blair raised one eyebrow ‘’what happened with you?’’

Aquaria felt she could talk with Blair, anyways she needed to tell all that shit for somebody. She thought told her everything from the start, even the way she felt left behind since Brianna arrived and the effect she had on her.

But not even Aquaria had sure of all that shit.

‘’Nothing, can we go like now?’’

‘’Okay Miss Hurried, just let me find my keys’’

On the way back home, the guilt punched Aquaria’s stomach, or maybe she was hungry; yes, she was hungry.

Her flat used to be one of the only places she could drop out all the problems of the world, and just breathe. Because world scared her, her confused brain scared her, she just wanted to hide under the covers.

She saw she got a text from Blair asking if she was okay, Aquaria answered that briefly, sighing and thinking on the stupid way she left Brianna there. She just ran away, like a coward.

Aquaria started to ask herself where Brianna was and what she was doing, what she was thinking, if she was disappointed with her - the thought of disappointing Brianna weirdly made Aquaria feel a bad sensation on her stomach.

All the things on her mind, the way she felt, millions of thoughts wanting to be dropped out… But Aquaria could see the world more colorful, like love? No, that wasn’t possible, she was just too tired, too hungry, whatever.

She preferred to think she was hungry and make her mind busy with pizza - even if Alyssa always was clarifying they needed to have a healthy alimentation - wine, and reality shows.


	3. We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of her neighbours, Aqua decides to go practice at the studio on the middle of the night, but apparentely somebody had the same idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally here with another chapter, sorry for taking so long lmao. It was supposed to be posted 2 days ago, but I'm a damn procrastinator so, sorry ddsjhdjshjsddjds. Enjoy!

The noise Aquaria’s neighbors were doing was the last straw. They were having sex and the screams and loud moans were taking off her sleep.

She pressed her pillow over her head trying to muffle the sound, while she tried to scream. Aquaria started to whine frustrated by seeing her little hissy fit wasn’t going to work. They wouldn’t stop that, even if she screamed loud.

Her tired face indicated she didn’t have proper sleep. And except for that moment, that wasn’t because of her neighbors. After that crazy day, she didn’t show up at the dance practices for two days.

Because she was afraid. Aquaria Needles felt afraid of something, which was rare since she was the one who made that to people.

Afraid of somebody named Brianna Cracker: that dorky, sneaky, and adorable blonde bombshell.

Since she got caught on spying her on the shower, she lost her mind, too scared of what could happen next. She was too scared because she ran away, and actions have consequences all the time.

She wondered if Brianna missed her, or if she doesn’t even care. Every time she tried to know what could be passing on her mind, she felt her chest smashing by guilt.

The phone’s visor indicated midnight. Aquaria rolled her eyes when she listened to another loud moan from her neighbor. Not even she was so loud, especially at _that_ time of night.

Trying to make her mind busy in all the costs. She grabbed her phone on the bedside table and started to scroll on social media.

Her blonde hair was all spread on the pillow she was lying on, kinda messed. Her face got illuminated, and she doesn't look good as usual. The deep eyebags on her tired face indicated she was sleep deprived.

Aquaria always cared about how she looked like, but at that time, everything was falling apart. So she could look like shit in silk pajamas - a thing she loved to wear - because she didn’t care.

When she decided to open Facebook, she saw she got a new invitation. She rolled her eyes again but her expression changed when she saw Brianna sent her an invitation.

It was there, her invitation, her profile pic, two options _‘’accept or decline’’_. Aquaria felt her stomach freeze, see Brianna’s face again was such a kick on the stomach for her. She looked so pretty in that pic - she looked so pretty all the time.

Gulping with the guilt growing up on her, she decided to leave the phone on the bed, and run away, again. She was completely avoided by everything, and the sound of her neighbors having sex didn’t help her to think.

Brianna was playing with her, even when she decided to hide from everything because of that, why was she doing it?

It was like she wanted to mock Aquaria, to see her lose her mind. To see her fall so she could steal her spotlight - like she wanted Aquaria to fall because she hated her as Aquaria did.

Or at least, she hated the fact people were paying attention to her. she hated how Brianna was making she feel, she hated that she was pathetic at the point of running away and hide…

Her mind was so confused, she doesn’t even could know if she hated her, or if she didn’t.

It was like she invaded Aquaria’s refuge she created in that two days, only with that invitation. A subtle move that was making Aquaria walk in circles thinking on what do in that situation. Brianna was like a ninja. She moved subtle and quiet, making Aquaria’s life upside down since she arrived.

A light came over her head, she could go to the studio, of course. As one of the best dancers, Aquaria had the privilege of having the keys of the studio when a big show was coming. She could dance; dancing was the only thing that distracted her from her problem.

In a very quick way, she dressed up with skinny jeans and a black tank top. She packed her dance outfit and shoes, and a water bottle, tying her hair on a messed bun. It was midnight, she got to be quick - but that would be only a little exercise to clean up mind.

Aquaria didn't live close to the studio, so arriving there was hard. She called a taxi because the streets of New York could be very dangerous at night.

She wouldn't risk walking to a subway station, especially in the neighborhood she lived in. She was such a good dancer, but her talent wasn’t equal to how they paid her.

One day, she would make a lot of money with it, she knew, it was her gift. But every single lonely night she spent thinking she wouldn’t have anybody to share that made her sad.

She wasn’t the best at relationships, she only had a few and that was over for lots of reasons. _'’You’re too young and immature’’, ‘’isn’t you, is me’’, ‘’you’re so cocky and only care about dance’’_ were on the top three.

The wind was blowing kinda cold in the midnight. Aquaria cursed because she didn’t bring a jacket or something like this.  She would love to light up a cigarette right now, but unfortunately, she forgot that at home. She cursed again, feeling pathetic because she doesn’t even know what she was doing right.

No, she had to find the studio, the dance would be her remedy right now. Since she started it, the dance was her remedy for everything. No matter what, she always would feel at home when she was dancing - she felt like she was flying.

Dogs were barking, the light poles made the dark street look scary. Aquaria could get robbed without difficulty, or even something worst. But she ran when she saw the door of the studio, trying to unlock it with her keys.

When she finally got to open the damn door, and locked it when inside of the studio, she already could feel relieved. She dropped her backpack on the ground, sighing and turning on the lights. Everything was as usual, except for the people, and the energy the studio always had for her.

In the dressing room, flashes from the day she and Brianna meet started to pass on her head, dammit she looked so good. Aquaria could remember exactly how attractive she looked, and how gay she felt for her. Minutes after it all that ‘’I hate her’’ shit started.

The dance room was empty, like a ghost town. Aquaria always liked practicing alone, but this time, everything was so weird. Everything was there, but the sensation of being alone there gave Aquaria chills. She doesn’t like to admit but she missed everyone.

She missed Blair being dorky all the time and being always there for her. She missed Alyssa and her ‘’tough-but-lovely-inside personality’’. All the dancers talking and laughing, and at last but not least: Brianna, fucking Brianna.

Aquaria felt weird about dance without Brianna looking at her, or without she doing the same with her. That turned a bad habit, she doesn’t remember how her life was without Brianna anymore.

It was like everything was black and white - and then a sassy blonde came and brought colors to her life.

Everything was just too fast, she hated Brianna, but her stomach frozen every single time she was at least in the same room as her, and Aquaria was so confused: she hated her for stealing her spotlight, but loved to see how she smiled, loved to see her being flirty, loved the way she laughed...

She tried to make all the thoughts leave her mind, while the sweet music played in the background. And then it was only her and the dance, the dance and her.

Then, Aquaria started to practice the show’s choreography, moving slow and soft. Her feets slid on the ground, her hands are in the air while her body moves were tender.

Moving like a gorgeous swan, it didn’t look she was freaking out the whole week. When you looked at Aquaria dancing so gracious like that, you would never guess she was a mess minutes ago.

The sound of somebody trying to unlock the door made Aquaria gasp and stop the choreography. It was funny that she almost fell on the ground when she heard that.

Would the studio get robbed? In the middle of the night? With her here? What could they rob? She felt chills remembering she was all alone there, without any person to hear her scream. Her heart was pounding so fast, she couldn’t even think straight.

Panic ran over her veins, and she grabbed her water bottle in a quick surviving move. Her eyes were wide open, and she got closer to the door in a very slow way. When it looked like the person on the other side was struggling to unlock the door.

Would that be Alyssa? Aquaria remembered she would be mad at her for not coming at the studio in the past two days, and she gulped. But at least that wasn’t a robber, but Alyssa would leave her more scared then a robber.

_‘’Dammit!’’_ she heard a familiar voice muffled by the door to swear and kick the door, trying to unlock it again.

That couldn’t be… It was impossible…

Aquaria could swear her heart almost dropped out her mouth when the door got unlocked. She saw Brianna, with the same expression of her in her face: confused as a kid lost in the amusement park.

Her face was pale, as Brianna was a kind of nightmare dressed as a daydream. Considering she was wearing a crop top and she got very hot on that, it was accurate. She tried to say something, but her words didn’t come up.

For Aquaria's good luck, Brianna looked at her and raised one eyebrow. Instead of saying something about the days Aquaria was off, about that incident on the showers, about the little game she liked to play with her... She only said: ‘’This door is so fucking difficult to open, how Alyssa does it?’’

‘’She’s the iron lady! That explains why she looks so good when we look like shit at the end of every practice''

Aquaria risked be kinda funny, then realized it was a bad choice. She closed her eyes because she didn’t want to see Brianna’s reaction.

To surprise her, Brianna laughed, her good and pleasing laugh invaded Aquaria’s brain as a kind of drug.

And all she could focus on was on her, on the way she inclined her head while her poetic laugh came of her mouth. On how that was loud and adorable made Aquaria to shake.

‘’Anyways, what you’re doing here?’’ Aquaria said changing her tone to a more tough one, to stop daydreaming.

‘’I came to practice. Alyssa gave me the keys!’’ she said, placing one lock of Aquaria’s blonde hair under her ear ‘’and what you’re doing here?’’.

Fuck, Aquaria hated that. She felt completely mad because Alyssa took years to give her the keys. And now Brianna got it so fast, that made her want to scream.

But, the side of Aquaria who felt completely fragile like glass on Brianna’s side was overflowing. She was like a little girl in love writing their initials on a paper with little red hearts around it.

‘’Same as you, practicing for the show, and why she gave you the keys? I took years to finally get it!'' She barked in lamentation ‘’why you’re stealing things from me so often?’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

Aquaria walked to the other side of the room, avoiding Brianna, but she was chasing her.

‘’Fuck you, do your practice alone, leave me here!’’

She saw Brianna hesitate, and smile in a very malicious way. She walked to her again ‘’Only when you tell me what do you mean…’’ she whispered biting her lip, looking seductive.

That made Aquaria almost lose all the control. Brianna was so sexy, she always knew how to make Aquaria feel turned on.

No, she couldn’t lose her fucking control with _that_. She couldn’t lose it with anything, she had to hate Brianna: she was stealing her spotlight dammit!

‘’Brianna…’’ said with difficulty while Brianna ran her fingers on her face.

She smiled when she saw the other blonde’s reaction:

‘’C’mon, you know more than this…’’ now her fingers were on Aquaria’s lips ‘’’what did I stole from you?’’

Aquaria blushed, she never felt more turned on in her entire life. Fall on her senses was impossible. All she could think was on how she wanted that Brianna replaced the fingers with her lips. Kissing Aquaria with all the desire she got on her voice.

‘’You stole my…’’ she tried to say, but it was so hard because Brianna was getting close to her. And then pinning Aquaria on the wall leaving a trail of hot kisses on her neck ‘’...f-fuck, I can’t speak with you doing it’’

‘’Did I stole your heart, Aquaria?’’ she kissed her jaw ‘’okay, first you hate me without reasons, and is always rude with me. Second, you spy me when I’m in the shower and then run away. Now you can’t even explain what the fuck I stole from you? Oh, Aqua, you’re making that so hard...’’

Aquaria blushed hard. That was true, a truth Aquaria didn’t want to accept, so she tried to avoid it. But even Brianna herself realized it.

She was feeling so vulnerable, everything she wanted was falling on Brianna’s arms. With Brianna’s hands over her body and their lips connected, with sparks running over her body.

‘’You stole my fucking spotlight, I was everything before you arrive here, and now… I don’t know who I am anymore. It's all your fault!’’

She admitted that, changing the topic for the other side of her feelings for Brianna: _the anger_

‘’Everybody loves you, they will dump me out!''

‘’What?’’ she widened her eyes. Leaving that seductive position to a confused one ‘’You’re like the most talented bitch here! You’re always so perfect and I tried to do everything to impress you, but you’re always barking at me! And now you think I wanted to steal you spotlight'’ she sighed ‘’they will not do it. Everybody talked about you during these two days, everybody was so worried about you…’’

She couldn’t believe, Brianna Cracker, the bitch who messed with her mind was trying to impress her. She wasn’t trying to be better than Aquaria, she was trying to get her attention: and she got it, dammit, but in the wrong way.

‘’I understand you don’t want to talk to me, because I’m so stupid, but that day in the showers, i thought that we could… But you ran away, now I just thought we were going to... I don’t understand you, but whatever, ugh I'm such an idiot''

Aquaria looked down blushing, she was feeling so bad, but Brianna kept talking:

‘’Is not as I’m in pure love with you or something similar and I want to marry you in Vegas tomorrow. I’m only fucking addicted on you, and you hate me. Look how this is healthy for us!’’ the note of sarcasm in her voice made Aquaria’s chest hurt.

Brianna had a crush on her. That was so clear for Aquaria now: the flirts, the little laughs, how she always tried to talk to her…

She thought she was trying to mock her. But now she couldn’t even breathe right knowing she disappointed Brianna. That she fought with her emotions for so much time for nothing.

‘’Anyways, I’m so pathetic, so dumb for thinking that, I’m so sorry that I messed up things, ugh. I’m going home, don’t worry, I’ll never bother you again.’’ she risked, she looked so vulnerable moving for the door.

In a quick move, Aquaria caught her hand, preventing her from leaving and kissed her. She doesn't want to think about it, all that mattered was Brianna’s soft lips on hers.

The way she felt safe on her arms and the way Brianna kissed her with adventure made she lose the rest of sanity she had.  Their lips were moving with lust, that was such a good kiss, one of the best she ever had. Aquaria always thought Brianna would be a good kisser - well, that was true.

She looked confused when Aqua did it at first because she was all angry and sad before she pulls her to that kiss. But she Brianna’s hands were on Aqua’s waist, and her hands were on Bri’s hair, pulling her closer, and nothing mattered.

When they finally got apart from each other, she could see her eyes shining, while both of them tried to breathe. Brianna raised one eyebrow and laughed at the situation: ‘’Sorry, I freaked out, I thought…’’

‘’Yeah, I thought I hated you too. But you also stole my fucking heart, and that’s why I hate you so much’’ she admitted, blushing and recovering her air. She didn’t care about how pathetic and thirsty she was being, she needed Brianna ‘’I can’t talk, I… I need you’’

Brianna got the message and pressed her against the wall starting to kiss her hard. A rough kiss, less tender than the first one.

She tasted sweet as honey, and Aquaria liked of the fact Bri’s lips were sweet as she imagined they would be.

Their breaths were heavy as their hearts were pounding. The tallest  blonde grabbed her ass with courage running in her veins ''look at you, so bold...''

She bitted Brianna’s bottom lip then squeezed her ass, smiling when she heard a moan from the shortest girl.

Brianna had the most attractive body she had ever seen. She’d be lying if she said never blushed and stared at that every single time she saw Brianna wiggling it at the studio.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t gasp when Brianna’s clothes were a little bit too tight. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t look at Brianna’s body more than she wanted to.

Brianna pinned her on the wall more, making any space between the two blondies disappear. Her hands were on every single part of Aquaria’s body, while her ears got pleased by Aquaria's low moans.

They stopped to breathe. Aquaria smiled still trying to find the air Brianna stole from her lungs. But she wasn’t complaining: She would have no air forever only for feel her again.

“You’re so pretty.” Brianna pressed a soft kiss on Aquaria’s jaw, moving to her lips. She pulled Aquaria’s hair during the kiss, she knew how to dominate - and that turned Aquaria on so much.

Then, they were apart again, and for Aquaria’s sadness, Brianna’s body was very distant to her’s.

She laughed running her fingers over her lips: ‘’Wow, I… Don’t imagine it. I mean, I thought you wanted me to fail, and Kameron…’’

Brianna laughed hard, making Aquaria confused: ‘’Kameron? Jesus! That was why you were all angry that day!’’

‘’She was flirting with you!’’ she pouted and crossed her arms, thinking about how stupid she was.

Brianna laughed and stroked her hair: ‘’I know, but I wasn’t flirting with her! Now everything makes sense, you are so cute when you're jealous’’

Aquaria blushed hard. Brianna stroked her cheek, smirking and kissing her lips again. More slow and passionate this time.

 She looked radiant and Aquaria could feel her heart warm while she smiled.

‘’Hey…’’ she ran her fingers on Aquaria’s arm ‘’we have two options. We keep doing what we were doing before you start acting like a cute dork. Or we keep here, but practicing for the show’’

She dropped a trail of kisses on Aquaria’s neck giving her chills ‘’you choose’’ whispered on her ear.

Again, she couldn’t breathe in a proper way since Brianna was teasing her that way. It was obvious, the answer was the first one, why was she like this? But she loved it anyway.

‘’You know the answer...” She tried to say with difficulty. Brianna started to alternate between kisses and little bites on her neck.

‘’Get your ballet shoes ready, Aqua...’’ provoked, biting her earlobe;

‘’Can we practice on my place?’’ she said and her voice faltered because of the way Brianna was teasing. She moaned very loud by accident when she left a hickey on her neck.

Brianna placed her hair under her ear and kissed her as an answer. She knew that meant ‘’yes’’. Aquaria felt like a thousand of fireworks was exploding inside her. That moment could be her personal 4 of July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not really good at writing make out scenes (because I only had one experience, and that was chaotic), so i'm sorry if that's unreal, cringey or if i annoyed you a lot!
> 
> Yes, they fuck, but I didn't wrote the smut because I can't even write a make out scene properly so I just ended like that lmao, sorry.
> 
> Feel free to give feedback if you want, Its rlly appreciated and nice dhsjhdsjdshdsjd, xoxo uranus


	4. If we don’t fuck this whole thing up, guaranteed, I can blow your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for solve things between Brianna and Aquaria.

Arms were around her when Aquaria woke up. A sweet comfort sensation invaded her brain, even before she falls on her senses and realize where she was.    
  
First, she realized that was still too soon for waking up. The first birds were singing, and the first sunlight of morning was lighting the half-dark room. Second, she realized who was with her, and that made her mind travel in a thousand miles.   
  
She could feel her breathing against her neck while her arms tied up in her waist, pulling their bodies close. She snuggled on Brianna’s tight hug, remembering of the night they spent together.  
  
Aquaria could remember with sure of everything. She could remember that Brianna read her like a book and that she liked that more than she expected to.  
  
A little laugh got over her lips when she remembered she did more noise than her neighbors did. But she freeze when Brianna woke up, she wasn't ready to face her, or face her own feelings for her again.  
  
‘’Aqua..’’ Brianna whispered and muttered an incoherent sentence ‘’I'm so sleepy, what time is it? Let's go back to sleep''   
  
That tranquilized her a lot. She was kinda scared about her thing with Brianna - if that was even a thing or a lot of lost mixed feelings.   
  
Of course, she remembered Brianna's words, she would know what she was doing, and how to handle her feelings. But, the point was that Aquaria didn't know what to do with her own feelings.  
  
The anger she felt for Brianna disappeared with her words last night, now she didn't know anything. She had a crush on Brianna? She only thought she was attractive? Both?   
  
She only had sure about one thing: Brianna stole her heart, but she didn't know what to do with this information. Everything was a mess, but that only sure she had was Brianna's sleepy voice, that was her flashlight in the dark.  
  
Aquaria looked at Brianna, and she looked so cute in that way. Aqua could feel how her heart was pounding in her presence like she was a pathetic teenager in a high school love.   
  
But she wanted to stroke her messy hair so bad, and in a bold action she did it and felt peaceful inside. Aqua was also afraid to hurry up things, she wanted to go slow, but also wanted to kiss her right now so bad.  
  
In the doubt - and in an impulsive move -, she gave her a shy and soft kiss. Bri looked to like it because she smiled and kissed her back. Aquaria was terrified that Brianna could think she was way too hurried, that she wanted to marry her soon as they could do it, that she was clingy, she didn't even know what they were going to be, and she was so sleepy too...   
  
All her thoughts ended when Brianna involved Aquaria on her arms, before getting back to sleep. That made her feel safe like all her preoccupations disappeared and there wasn’t the future or the past.  
  
Aquaria closed her eyes, falling asleep with Brianna holding her. She didn't want to hurry up everything, but for one moment she wished more moments like this.  
  
Even when she fell asleep, Brianna didn’t leave her head: she dreamed with her, and that wasn't a problem for her now.   
  
If that happened one day ago, Aquaria would fight herself so bad for thinking about Brianna in that way. But now everything was in a weird mist of comfort and safety in the middle of chaos, she could chill.  
  
Some hours passed, and she woke up. All she could feel was her body getting colder, not as warm as when Brianna was cuddling her.   
  
The room that was half-dark now was being illuminated, with the sunbeams coming through of the window. Aquaria could feel the sun hitting on her face, grumbling because the clarity bothered her.  
  
Fighting with her body, she yawned and looked around, she felt a twinge in her chest when she saw Brianna wasn’t there. So that was the reason why nobody was holding her when she woke up.  
  
Two possibilities ran over her head: everything could be only a dream, or Brianna walked away.  
  
Brianna’s clothes now were gone, she imagined she could have dressed up and left her when she woke up first. She felt so much pain, and she felt like an idiot for even wondering if they could ever be something.  
  
When she smelled Brianna’s perfume on the pillow of her bed, she had sure it was the second possibility. That sensation was like a stab on the heart.  
  
She felt naive about letting her feelings surface.  It looked like Brianna only wanted Aquaria to be a case of one night stand. That hurt her a lot, even if she didn't know why that was so intense.  
  
Aquaria was in confusion, she didn't know if she had that much feelings for her. But she felt she had when the feeling of the possibility of Bri leaving her was almost bringing tears to her eyes.   
  
Brianna would only want one night and leave, as most of Aquaria’s past relationships. And all that confessions would be bullshit for getting laid with her. Aquaria hugged the pillow she slept in, feeling lonely and pathetic.  
  
Memories from earlier started to come on her mind. She remembered of they kissing, of she cuddling her in the dawn, of the sleepy Brianna making she feel safe.   
  
Drowning herself in that angst feeling, she wished she never went back to sleep hours ago. She wished not be in that situation, she doesn’t even want to get up from the bed.   
  
Fighting against her sadness, Aquaria got up and noticed Brianna forgot her sweater. She smelled the pastel pink sweater and her smell invaded Aquaria’s senses.   
  
In a completely impulsive move, she decided to wear her hoodie. All the memories overflowed on her head, Brianna's smell took over all her sanity for a while.   
  
She listened to somebody humming in the kitchen, the sound confused her for a while. But she got very surprised when she saw Brianna on her stove, making something that smelled very good.  
  
Brianna looked still sleepy, but she looked radiant. With her hair tied in a bun and with skinny jeans and a crop top, humming a very sweet song. She looked so gorgeous, Aquaria even wondered if she was real or a just a daydream of her.  
  
The fact Aquaria didn’t even care about how she was looking was hilarious, because she always did it, a lot. Only Brianna mattered, because she was so pretty focused on what she was doing, she looked like an ethereal angel.  
  
Unfortunately, she lost her concentration when Aquaria sighed in relief. She almost burned herself, and gasped when she saw Aquaria stood up on the door, looking at her:  
  
''Damn, you scared me!’’ she laughed, trying to get concentrated again ‘’good morning!’’  
  
‘’Good morning for you too, what you’re doing?’’ questioned getting close of her  
  
‘’Pancakes! And the fact I had to go to a grocery store to buy the ingredients is hilarious. Girl,  do you make photosynthesis?’’ she laughed.  
  
‘’I usually eat some ready meals and Blair cooks something for me when she comes over. Oh, and sometimes I go eat in somewhere else!’’ admitted, blushing.  
  
‘’Oh my god, you don’t know how to cook?’’   
  
When she saw Aquaria blushing, even more, she realized that was a yes ‘’I’m not judging you, but you’re twenty-two!’’  
  
‘’Well, I lived with my moms until huh last year, so guess I’m spoiled…’’  
  
‘’I know you are, they spoiled you so bad. Guess I’m doing it right now, so...’’ smiled ‘’I could teach you, but only if you don't set fire on the house''   
  
Aquaria smiled and touched her shoulder showing her she supported the idea. She thought that was cute, the fact Brianna cared about her, the fact she wanted to do more things together.   
  
''Of course, if you don't see any problems in this, because you hate me'' she joked  
  
‘’Stop bullying me, your fucking cunt!'' she hugged her waist  ''see? I hate you a lot''  
  
Brianna sighed, it looked like she got very serious. Not because of Aquaria's joke, but by something, Aquaria couldn't figure out.   
  
''Aquaria, I need you to tell me if this is momentary. Like, that everything will not get back out of the blue.   
  
‘’This isn’t…’’ she admitted, placing soft kisses on Brianna’s neck.  
  
She realized not even Brianna knew what they were, and that everything felt a mess for her too.   
  
‘’Aqua…’’  
  
‘’This morning, like, w-when I woke up for the second time, I kinda like, lost my shit'' she stammered ''because I thought you left me. And to be honest I was so confused about what we are, but when I'm with you like right now, it just disappears. A-am I talking too much?''  
  
‘’Oh!’’ she exclaimed surprised ‘’shit, I’m sorry, I wanted to make you a surprise. I didn’t think that you could think I walked away... Also, I'm feeling the damn same thing, and I'm glad you told me''  
  
''The only sure I have is that I like being with you, but the past... It fucks everything up''  
  
''Okay, let's do a thing'' she encouraged.   
  
Brianna held her hands. Turning off the stove and putting the pancake to the tower she had done in a plate on the counter   
  
''My name is Brianna Cracker, what's yours?''   
  
Aquaria laughed very loud, thinking that was cliché. Brianna was adorable, the idea wasn't bad, but the fact she saw that in at least ten different movies made her laugh.  
  
''C'mon, I wanna start over and you laugh of my face, bad start'' complained.  
  
''It's cliché! We can't change the past, or find out the future, Brianna!'' Aquaria admitted, kissing her cheek ''so what can we do?''  
  
''You're right, that's cursed!'' laughed ''hm... We can try to live in the present?''  
  
''If you propose in marriage me right know, this will be the worst cliché I ever saw, and I saw a lot of romantic comedy movies''  
  
''Nothing of proposes, only me, you, and this big ass plate of pancakes. Spoiler: the ring is there, sorry'' joked  
  
They slow kissed, smiling and laughing in the middle of that. Brianna held her on her arms, stroking her hair, but the noise of their empty stomachs ruined the moment.  
  
They saw that was the time to eat, and Aquaria made some coffee for them. Brianna mocked her saying she at least knew how to do coffee, and that she could join a cooking contest now. Aquaria lost the count of how many times she laughed that morning.   
  
Who saw them before everything would never imagine they would be like this. Eating breakfast together and saying that things to each other.  
  
Not even Aquaria herself would imagine that. A time ago, she wanted to punch Brianna’s face, now she wanted to kiss it more and more.  
  
Aquaria smiled thinking that even if that was a cliché, they would live the present. She didn't have to worry about their future, or about the fails they had on past, she only had to enjoy the present.  
  
''By the way...'' Brianna interrupted Aquaria's thought. Swallowing a piece of pancake ''you got pretty on my sweater, how the fuck you get pretty wearing anything? Or when you don't wear things too...''  
  
''It's a gift'' She bragged ''you're such a pervert!''  
  
''By what I remember, the pervert is not me...'' Brianna bitted her lip.  
  
Aquaria blushed a lot.  
  
''Oh, shut up! And the thing about forgetting the past?''   
  
''There some things I'd like to remember'' she smirked ''talking about it, are you going to the practice today?'  
  
''Yes, but like, with you?'' questioned.  
  
Of course, she wanted to go with Brianna, but she didn't think about that until that moment.  
  
''Yes, I can give you a ride, if you don't want to it's okay!'' Brianna sighed  
  
Aquaria got up of her chair and moved to the bathroom to take a shower ''are you coming with me? We will get late if you wait...''  
  
Brianna smiled and followed her with a sparkle in her eyes, knowing what she wanted to mean.   
  
[...]  
  
Everybody at the studio was gossiping about Aquaria and Brianna. The way they were acting in the lounge when they arrived, the word ''couple'' got heard by Aqua a lot of times - but she didn't care.  
  
Her mind could only think about Brianna, and not about what everyone was saying about her - about them. She rested her head on her shoulder, Brianna's gentle touch on her arm was also calming her down.   
  
Blair climbed to sit next to her when Brianna went to talk with her best friend Monét, doing a positive sign. Aquaria didn't understand her friend and raised her eyebrows.  
  
''Oh, I know about Brianna!'' explained, while she curled a lock of her ginger hair on her fingers.  
  
Of course, she knew.  
  
''Damn, is that obvious?'' Aquaria laughed.  
  
''I mean, she was holding you while your head was on her shoulder, that was cute'' Blair babbled ''I knew it was going to happen! You're not obvious, you're... Naive''  
  
''Blair, you're the personification of the word naive!''   
  
Then, the door was open and Alyssa interrupted them. Aquaria never felt more sad about starting a practice.   
  
Aquaria never liked to wait with the other dancers in the lounge, she wasn't very social. But, that day, she only wanted to be with Brianna, or even have small talks with Blair.  
  
But, she had to try her best on that day. Because it was clear Alyssa looked disappointed with her.   
  
Brianna looked at her in the middle of the practice, as usual, winking flirty. She gave her the biggest smile, but Alyssa interrupted their little moment.  
  
She told Aquaria to pay more attention, and that she was being too relapse about the dance. She wasn't even that intimidated by the speech Alyssa was giving her, she was feeling too soft.  
  
At the end of that, she accepted Brianna's ride for home, knowing she'd stay there too. And, no matter if in that day Aquaria danced a lot with all the perfection she could. Her heart was doing splits and deathdrops, and she felt like that was her best performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end af, thank you so much for reading it!!!! I'm very happy because i finally finished a fic, and i'm really glad y'all readed and enjoyed it, so thanks thanks thanks <3
> 
> This chapter was by far the one that changed the most, and that was why I took so many time for updating the fic: because I changed the whole plot lmao!!!! Aqua and Brianna are so cute and I loved writing it, because fluff is so nice to write. It must be kinda bad bc I'm still learning and stuff, but anyways I did it!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr (likeuranus) if you want to. For talking about the fic, or whatever. If you also want to, you can tell me what you thought about this chapter and stuff here! Xoxo uranus


End file.
